


Just for you

by Vanitas_deserved_better



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Maids, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_deserved_better/pseuds/Vanitas_deserved_better
Summary: Roxas lost a bet.





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is honestly, but I like it????

Roxas had no Idea how he got talked into this.

He was currently standing in his room, putting on a maid costume. Why the fuck am I doing this again? The answer to that question was simple- he lost a bet to Sora which contained that whoever loses has to wear a maid outfit and show it off to everyone. 

But maybe this experience will be a lecture for the future to never bet with Sora again. 

He put pretty much everything on except the Overknees. So he reached for the counter next to him, where they were laying and grabbed them. He slowly lifted his leg to slide them on. What he didn't notice was, that he had a visitor. Riku leaned against the doorframe and watched Roxas getting dressed with a smirk on his face. 

After Roxas finished, he finally decided to look up. Ocean blue eyes met green ones, "what the fuck are you doing in here" he asked with a murderous look. Riku just chuckled, "I just wanted to check up on you, since you took so long," he said, "and also, I wanted to be the first one to see my cute boyfriend in the maid dress," he smiled at him with a hint of playfulness. 

Roxas turned red at the comment his boyfriend made, "Fucker," was all he could manage to say. It was true, Riku was his boyfriend. They started dating a while after the defeat of Xehanort. Riku was the one who made the first move and talked to Roxas. He apologized for all he had done to him in the past and they sorted things out. After hanging out for a while, they found, that they got along very well and had fun together. Not long after that, they fell in love. 

Riku walked towards Roxas and sat beside him on the tiny bed. He layed a hand on Roxas' thigh,"if I think about it, maybe I don't want the others to see you like this..." He whispered into the other boy's ear. Roxas shivered under the sensation of warm breath against his ear. "I-I don't want the others to see me like this either," he said with hot cheeks. "So, only I'm allowed to see you like this," teased the silver haired boy with a smirk. 

For a moment, Roxas wasn't sure if he should give in or push him away. He chose to give in. He turned to Riku and said, "maybe," before cupping the others cheeks and pressing their lips together. Riku was a little surprised at the sudden contact but started to kiss him back. He led his one hand wander up Roxas' thigh to his hip and the other one gripping his shoulder, carefully pushing him down, so Roxas was laying on his back and Riku hovering above him. 

"H-hey, let's stop. The others are probably wondering where we are." Roxas pulled himself away from Riku's mouth. The other just sighs, "okay. So, you don't want the others to see you like this and neither do I want them to, should we just say that the skirt ripped or something?" "Sounds like a good idea. Let's do that."


End file.
